Diner Job
by SimpleOne
Summary: Kagome worked in a small, boring diner. She was a waitress for a handsome man, who offered her a better job with his company...Her past has come back to haunt her. She's being chased by strange people. But why now? Plz R&R Flames Welcome
1. Chapter 1

Diner Job 

Summary: Kagome works part-time at a diner with her friend Sango. It's a dull job but it pays. A man comes in one day and begins to come everyday at the same time. One day she gets the courage to talk to him...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. But this plot is.

Chapter 1 

_Ring! Ring!_

Kagome lifted her hand over and shut off her alarm. She opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and saw snow falling outside. Kagome lifted the covers and walked to her window. Outside was beautiful; the snow covered the ground and the trees.

A group of children were building a snowman and tossing snow in the air. Winter this year was going to be great.

She looked back at her bed and saw her cat, Buyo stretching his large body. "I guess the alarm woke you up too," she said talking to the cat. "It seems as if it rings earlier everyday, or maybe I just go to bed too late." She pondered for a bit. Some birds from outside her window broke her concentration. She looked at the time, then rushed to the bathroom.

Kagome lived in a small apartment with one bathroom and two rooms. She had a full kitchen, a dining room and living room. It was still small and cozy.

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, Kagome ran to her room to get dressed. She still had half-an-hour before she needed to be at work.

The dress code at work was black pants or skirt and white dress shirt. It wasn't a strict code either Because one of the waitresses got away with wearing a pink blouse to work once and didn't get into trouble. But it might have been because she was sleeping with the diner owner.

Kagome grabbed her bag and keys, locked the door and left to catch the bus. She had only taken two steps out of the building door when she bumped into a tall man and dropped her belongings.

"Oh no!" she called and bent to pick them up. "Sorry about that I was on my way to the bus..." she trailed off as the bus drove off without her. "And there it goes," she watched the bus disappear down the street.

She turned back to look at him. She saw his eyes first. They shone like gold and gave her goose bumps. His hair was white like snow. His skin looked smooth and his lips. His lips...

"Ahem!" he said when he caught her staring. Kagome eyes dropped and that's when she noticed her purple notebook, which dropped from her bag was held in front of her. Kagome felt so embarrassed.

"Oh Thank you!" she said as she took the book in her clumsy hands. By now her face was red.

Kagome stood there wondering how she was going to get to work. Sango had taken her car on Saturday after the party to go dancing with her boyfriend, Miroku.

"Argh! That Sango!" she muttered to herself, not realizing that the man was still there.

"Excuse me," he said.

"I missed the bus and now I'm going to be late for work. You wouldn't happen to have a phone would you? I need to call work and let them know I'll be late. The next bus won't be here for another half hour." She asked him.

He checked his pockets, then looked at her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I must have left it in my car,"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you any way, I must get going before I get into trouble at work." With that she started to walk away. With the snow crunching under her feet she almost didn't hear him calling her.

"Wait, how about I drive you to work, I'm sure I could get you there on time. I wouldn't want your boss to be angry with you." He suggested to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. He just asked a woman if she wanted a ride to work. And he expects her to say 'Yeah, sure I'll get into your car! Perfect stranger.'

"Don't worry I won't kidnap you if that's what you think." He said to reassure her.

"Okay what about you? What will yours say?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle him." He smiled at her. "My car is around the corner. This way." He said as he started walking.

Kagome didn't really have a choice. She didn't want Onigumo angry with her if she was late. No way!

When they got to the car a short, stubby man came out and opened the door for them. Kagome jumped when she saw the man get out of the car.

Kagome got into the car after introductions and told the driver, Myoga the directions. As Myoga drove, this strange man and Kagome talked in the back seat. They talked about school. They actually went to the same school, but never saw each other. Kagome was in her first year of college. He was in his second. Making her eighteen and him nineteen.

They got to the front of the diner and he gave Kagome his card.

"Thanks. I'm Kagome, by the way." She waved. "Nice to meet you Kagome, my name is on the card and so is my number. Feel free to call." He smiled as his car drove off.

Kagome thought it was odd, but looked at the card. 'Inuyasha Inutaishio, Second hottest bachelor of the year, in Tokyo. Second heir to Inutaishio Company. (574) 415-8663 (Call me)'

"Well now no wonder he was so arrogant." Kagome said to herself. She walked into the small diner and saw Sango and Kikyo putting on their aprons.

The three girls were waitresses. Sango's little brother was a part-time waiter/delivery boy and he did some of the loading and unloading in the back.

Onigumo was the owner of the place, he really wasn't nice to work with, but he paid well.

Miroku walked in, he was allowed in before opening time, Onigumo wasn't there so early in the morning. Miroku was an everyday customer, of course because he and Sango are and item now. He had been in love with her in high school, maybe even junior high.

In school Kikyo was like those snobby, mean girls. The type of girls that drooled all over the hot guys and wasn't really into learning anything useful in school. Except 10 tips into getting a hot man, or how to French a hot man. Which she probably got from a magazine...

Sango was hot and still is, but she used to beat up any guy that asked her out. Then came along Miroku and her heart began to soften.

That was the gang at Shikon high school. Those were the days, just the three of them. But now Kagome was just a third wheel and didn't join them much when they partied.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe what just happened to me." She told her Sango and Miroku. "You know Inuyasha, the heir to Inutaishio Co. Yeah well, I bumped into him this morning and he made me late for the bus." When Kikyo heard the name she interrupted Kagome.

She pushed Miroku out of the way to talk to Kagome. "You saw Inuyasha, where is he? Where did he go now? Tell me!" she demanded.

"Kikyo I don't know where he is or where he was going." She told her. "Then you're lying."

"No really, I did see him, he gave me a ride to work and gave me his card. He told me to call him." Kagome told Kikyo and held out the card.

"Are you going to call him then?" Sango asked. "No." She said and gave Sango a disgusted look.

"Then give me the card." Kikyo yelled. "Fine you can have it. You don't have to yell." She said as Kikyo grabbed the card from her hand.

"Rude." She said when she turned around. Sango just laughed and went to put the open sign out.

An hour later the diner was warm with smiling customers, but by ten they were off to work again.

Then he walked in and sat in one of the window seats.

**-End-**

**A/N: **There I'm done the first chapter and I hope I left you guys hanging at least a little bit. Please review, I appreciate it very much. Thanks!

**-Simple-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diner Job**

**Summary**: Kagome works part-time at a diner with her friend Sango. It's a dull job but it pays. A man comes in one day and begins to come everyday at the same time. One day she gets the courage to talk to him...

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine. But this plot is.

**A/N:** Before I start, there are just a few things I want to clarify. Yes, this is a Sess and Kag fic, sorry for those who thought otherwise. But there might be some Inu/Kag just to bug some people. Secondly, Kikyo is the one who did get away with breaking the dress code. And Kimonolover, it's okay and calm down. Everything will reveal itself soon. Thanks!

**Last Time:**

"Then give me the card." Kikyo yelled. "Fine you can have it. You don't have to yell." She said as Kikyo grabbed the card from her hand.

"Rude." She said when she turned around. Sango just laughed and went to put the open sign out.

An hour later the diner was warm with smiling customers, but by ten they were off to work again.

Then he walked in and sat in one of the window seats.

­Chapter 2

For the last two weeks, every morning this man walked in and ordered a black coffee with two sugars. Nothing less, nothing more.

Today, he sat down near the window and opened his briefcase. Kagome walked over to him.

"You're usual, sir?" she asked.

Without looking at her he nodded his head.

Kagome was unhappy that he hadn't spoken to her, but still walked away to get his order.

"I'll have a slice of the lemon pie." He changed his mind.

Kagome turned and smiled at him. He was looking straight at her, his eyes were so beautiful, if you could say that. The golden hue reminded her of those she saw only this morning. Inuyasha was his name, and if these two were related that could only mean that this man was Sesshoumaru, the sexiest bachellor in Tokyo. That's why he looked so familiar.

"Sure." She said. Yes! He finally spoke to her. This brightened Kagome's day until Kikyo came into her sight.

Kagome was away getting the customer's coffee and pie, when she saw Kikyo sauntering towards his direction. Kagome was angry that Kikyo would do that, but then that's how she is. It still made her mad and she busied herself with getting the pie.

Seconds, later Kikyo came in cursing under her breath. Sango's little brother, Kohaku, walked over to her and asked if she was all right.

"Shut up, you twerp." Kikyo shouted at him and then stalked to the back of the restaurant. Kohaku stood there just staring after her.

"Don't worry, Kohaku. She didn't mean that." Sango told him and he went back to the stove.

Kagome laughed at Kikyo. Then she realized that she still had orders to do. She quickly poured fresh coffee and took a piece of just-baked pie. She balanced the plate with pie in one hand and carefully carried the hot coffee in the other. She finally got to his table and placed the cup and plate down.

"Enjoy..." she started but was interrupted.

"It isn't wise to let employees flirt around with the customers, you will lose business. Unless, that is of course, that vile woman is used to attract people, because it may not work for long." He said glaring at her.

"I...uh...I'm just a waitress here, I assure you that that never happens here. But I'll report it to the owner." Kagome said trying to make the situation better.

"There is no need for that, because I'll be doing it myself." He stated and then went back to his papers. Kagome just stood there shocked. What will Onigumo say?

"You can leave now." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome walked away feeling dejected. She walked to stand behind the counter and busied herself by wiping the counter-top.

Soon the flicking of her wrists became tiring and she had to find something else to do. Kagome went to the back to the kitchens where Sango was preparing a meal for a customer and told her the whole story. She just laughed and told her not worry about it.

"Just be glad that someone will finally tell Onigumo about Kikyo." Sango reassured her.

After Sesshoumaru left the diner, Kagome began to become bored. There was the silent buzz of customers in and out of the door. But other than that the place was utterly boring.

Before she realized it was after seven and it was dark outside. It was her turn to close up the diner. She had the car because Sango and her brother got a ride with Miroku. Kikyo left early like always, probably gone off to meet one of her boyfriends. And here little old Kagome was locking up the restaurant.

"I need a boyfriend." She whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing without a boyfriend?" A snide voice came from behind her. Kagome made a fast turn towards the street but didn't make it.

**-End-**

**A/N:** Sorry that took so long. I wanted to get this out for a while but with school and the holiday time it was hard. I've recently been sick with the flu so that made me linger on this as well. So I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me and still review. Let me know what you think, give me suggestions.

**Happy Holidays!**

Replies to Reviews!

animefanatis16: thanks!

inu-dog-dem: sorry this isn't Inuyasha and Kagome pairing.

Jamie: thei girl would be Kikyo, sorry for not making that clear. Thanks for the advice!

Inukamisashi: Yes, this is a Sess/Kag fic.

Archangel Rhapsody: It's Sess.

Rose's Petal: Kikyo _is_ the one sleeping with Onigumo.

sapphiremaden: thanks!

cherriez: Thanks!

Kimonolover: sorry it took so long, but hell, I mean school is a pain as always. I'm trying!

atashi-wa-Yume: Thanks, and yes this will be SessKag story.

Fae Lee: Yes, Kikyo is a swear word we all don't want to use. She may be up to something but you'll have to wait. That's a good question, Rin and Shippo, both will be included into the story in the upcoming chapters, so keep reading to catch them.

Kagamoesiun: Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Diner Job**

**Summary**: Kagome works part-time at a diner with her friend Sango. It's a dull job but it pays. A man comes in one day and begins to come everyday at the same time. One day she gets the courage to talk to him...

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine. But this plot is.

**A/N:** It's the new year and I'm trying to be a better writer. I'm trying to get my chapters posted faster and better. If any of you wonderful readers have any problems, advice, and/or suggestions, please, don't hesitate to tell me. I can use any help. Thanks replies to reviews at the bottom. Enjoy!

**Last time: **

Before she realized it was after seven and it was dark outside. It was her turn to close up the diner. She had the car because Sango and her brother got a ride with Miroku. Kikyo left early like always, probably gone off to meet one of her boyfriends. And here little old Kagome was locking up the restaurant.

"I need a boyfriend." She whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing without a boyfriend?" A snide voice came from behind her. Kagome made a fast turn towards the street but didn't make it.

**Chapter Three**

Kagome felt him grab her from behind. He wrapped his left arm around her chest to hold her arms from moving. His right hand came up to cover her mouth to prevent her from yelling. She kept struggling to get away from him, but he only gripped her tighter to his body.

He blew his hot breath down her neck that came exposed and whispered words into her ears.

"You pretty little thing, and you don't have a boyfriend to hold you and touch you?" he asked her. Kagome just closed her eyes and shook her head.

He laughed. "I'm doing enough holding, now I only need to do is some touching." He said as he moved his left hand a little so that he could open her coat.

Kagome only whimpered as she felt hot tears burst from her gray eyes. He stopped moving when he felt them run over the fingers holding her mouth.

"Now your crying." He loosened his grip on her and held her shoulders. He looked into her face. "Don't cry." He said tenderly. "I don't know why I do this." He told himself as he hugged Kagome to his body.

Kagome was too scared to realize what was happening. She thought that he was still trying to hurt her. She was remembering back to the time when her ex-boyfriend had beat her. That's why she left her family and home in Kyoto to come to Tokyo. Her boyfriend had been sent to prison, but not before he threatened to get her back.

She finally came to her senses when she felt this man's gentle cooing and warm touch. She jerked away from him only to see his face. His eyes caught the light from the road. The bright green eyes looked at her with concern. In the dark she couldn't see all of him, but she did notice that his hair was long. Just below his shoulder.

A screech of cars sounded around the streets and then the dull moan of police car sirens. And this green-eyed devil ran. He left Kagome standing in the parking lot of the diner. She heard the sound of gun shots being fired and fell out of her shock. She got into her car, and sped home. Violating two stop signs.

She stopped at her apartment building and parked her car outside. She took no chances being in the basement tonight. This place had pretty good security, but no chances. She slid the key card in the lobby door and rushed inside. She wanted a warm shower and maybe she would call home. Check up on her little brother Souta.

She passed a suspicious looking guard, and took the elevator up, where they had cameras. Inside the elevator was a little girl. She had brown hair and violet eyes; she looked at Kagome and asked if she had any candy.

"Pretty lady, do you have any candy?" the little girl asked.

Kagome having remembered sneaking some of Sango's Hershey kisses. She went in her coat pocket and pulled out three little bell-shaped candies, wrapped up in silver foil.

"Here you are." She gave them to her.

The little girl's eyes lit up and snatched them from Kagome's outstretched hand. "Thank you! I'm Sidney Malone. I live in apartment 626. Could you take me home?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at her and just couldn't say no. After all that happened to her she just wanted to sleep. "Okay, I'll take you home. I'm Kagome, and I live at apartment 606. All the way down the hall."

They chatted for a little as the elevator lifted them. They got to the sixth floor and turned left. They walked hand in hand to the door and knocked. A worried looking woman opened and shrieked her daughter's name.

"SIDNEY! Oh my god you're back! We were so worried about you! Don't leave me again!" She grasped her child closely to her chest. She looked up and saw Kagome awkwardly standing there.

"You found my daughter? Thank you very much! She has been missing for six hours today. Is there any way I could repay you? Please come in." The frantic Mrs. Malone said.

"Uh...I...can't. I'm very busy right now. I must get going." She bowed slightly to the older woman as she turned to leave. "Bye Sidney!" She waved.

Kagome her Sidney telling her mom where she lived and that tomorrow they would visit. Kagome just groaned. She sped down the hall as soon as she heard their door close. She unlocked the door with the key card and locked it when she closed it behind her. She dropped her coat and purse at the door and went to the washroom.

She turned the cold water faucet on and soaked her face. She turned the water off and groped around for a towel. She went to the front door, hung her coat, and grabbed her purse. She turned to her left and pressed the on button of her answering machine.

She listened. "Hi, you have reached Kagome Higurashi's place. I'm not home, so leave a message."

Beep.

"Hi Kagome it's Sango. I left my purple scarf in your car again. When you get a chance get it for me. Miroku and I are going out Friday and I need it. Thanks, Bye!"

Yeah, yeah. Beep.

"Hi, Kagome, this is Hojo and I was...wondering if...you'd like to have...lunch with me on Wednesday, after classes. Let me know. Bye."

Great. Beep.

"Hi Hun, its Mom. Just wondering how my baby is doing. Your not home so call me when you have a chance. Bye sweetheart."

Okay. Beep.

"End of messages."

"Well now I think I'll go take that shower." She said to herself and went to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome came out with a peach towel wrapped around her chest and hair. Then she heard a loud knock at her door. "Who could that be?" she asked herself. She grabbed her robe and just tossed it on over her towel. She opened the door as far and the chain lock would let her.

"Hel...lo..." she stumbled. It was the man from the parking lot. The one who grabbed her then ran. Kagome jumped from the door.

"Wait, I need your help. Please." He pleaded.

Kagome looked at him. He was a tall man, and looked very lean and built. In the light from the hallway, he had red shoulder length hair. His eyes were shocking green.

"Please." He said again. This time with pain written on his face. He had a cut lip. Kagome wondered how he got here. Better yet how he found her.

And as if he had been reading her thoughts. "I recognized your car outside. Please help me. I won't hurt you again." He stumbled to his knees as he groaned in pain.

"Why do I get myself into this?" she asked herself.

Kagome being a softhearted woman couldn't leave him there. She closed the door and unhooked the chain. She opened the door wide and helped him up and inside. She put him to sit on the couch and stood.

"You had better not touch me again. I know Kung-fu." She lied to him. He just laughed, but grabbed his side.

Kagome ran to her bathroom cabinet and took out the first aid kit. She walked back to him. "Take off your coat and shirt. Let me have a look." She told him. His head shot up and looked at her.

As he was taking off his leather jacket she noticed a lot of blood on his green shirt. He had trouble with his shirt, but with Kagome's help it was off and thrown to the ground. She opened the kit and took out some rubbing alcohol. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of hot water and rags.

She knelt down and cleaned the wound. "My name's Shippo Senshi. I'm sorry for earlier, it's not like me. I don't do that, I don't mug people." Kagome stopped and looked at him, she believed him. He didn't look any older than sixteen.

"Well, I am Kagome Higurashi. And this is going to hurt a lot." She said as she placed the alcohol soaked rag to his side.

He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she began to wrap his chest. She put the dirty supplies into the garbage and packed the rest away.

She got up and went to the kitchen. She made some instant noodles for the both of them. She gave him some and they ate silently.

She finished and placed her bowl in the sink. She went to the closet and grabbed a pillow and blankets. She went back to the couch and handed them to him.

"Thank you very much. And Don't worry I'll be out of here in the morning." She helped him make his bed then went to her own.

She was asleep for no longer than twenty minutes, when she heard window being opened. There was a dark figure in the window advancing towards her bed.

**-END!-**

**A/N:** Okay I've decided to end it there. It's one in the morning and I have school. Please be grateful, I put a lot of work into this. I got this out as fast as possible. So Good night!

**Special Thanks to: **

Kagamoesiun: I was planning on making him Naraku, but since I had people guessing I thought I shake things up! I was on my way to falling asleep when I thought about whom to choose. I hope you liked it!

gothic inuyasha: Hey, I had to stop it there. I didn't know what to put next and plus I held the chapter too long. But I hope you like this chapter. Let me know! Thanks!

RosesPetal: Now aren't you glad you waited for the chapter? Hehe. Thanks!

The Silver Moon: Thanks for the song. I'm sure it sounded beautiful!

marianne: I think watching the show week after week, sure helped me keep the traits of the characters. And plus there are some really great stories that do that as well. Thanks again, your review has boosted my confidence.

Empty Spirit: Yes, Kikyo never fails to ruin other people's lives. If only she had stayed dead in the series, such problems wouldn't have risen. But then again the show wouldn't be complete without her. So take pity on her, at least I'll try. Thanks for the review!

Lady Poison: Thank you! I hope this gives you a shock!

twagirl: I don't understand what you mean by computers. But if you've read my bio I'll read anything. Just tell me the story title, or author name. I'll read it! Get back to me on that!

Jamie: Happy New years to you too! Well since you don't like Kag/Sess stories, I won't try to convert you, unless I have already. But to tell you the truth I didn't at first. But then I read some really good stuff. Its just Kagome fit this character better than anyone else did. Don't worry, I'll try not to make Inuyasha a jerk like most people do. Thanks for the review!

Kimonolover: NOO! Don't send me your flesh-eating cat. I hope this chapter makes up for anything I did! Thanks for the review!

King Mana: Well King Mana, I just had to stop it there because I wanted to see you guys squirm in your chairs. I wanted you guys to beg for more! Okay that sounds a...little...dirty. But you know what I mean. Thanks for the review!

raye the great: And boy do I like writing them. Thanks for the review!

Fae Lee: Hey, thanks for the review! Everything will happen in it's own time.

**-Review!-**

**-Simple-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diner Job**

**Summary**: Kagome works part-time at a diner with her friend Sango. It's a dull job but it pays. A man comes in one day and begins to come everyday at the same time. One day she gets the courage to talk to him...

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine. But this plot is.

**A/N:** Okay sorry about the lateness. I had a lot of schoolwork. And plus it's near exam time. I need to study.

**Last Time:**

"_Sorry." Kagome said as she began to wrap his chest. She put the dirty supplies into the garbage and packed the rest away._

_She got up and went to the kitchen. She made some instant noodles for the both of them. She gave him some and they ate silently._

_She finished and placed her bowl in the sink. She went to the closet and grabbed a pillow and blankets. She went back to the couch and handed them to him._

"_Thank you very much. And Don't worry I'll be out of here in the morning." She helped him make his bed then went to her own._

_She was asleep for no longer than twenty minutes, when she heard window being opened. There was a dark figure in the window advancing towards her bed._

**Chapter Four**

Kagome abruptly swung her body upward, so that she was sitting up. She opened her mouth to speak, but the man threw his body against hers. He knocked the air out of her lungs. He grabbed her hair and whispered into her ears.

"Stupid wench, you won't get away from me, like you did Shippo." Kagome realized it wasn't Shippo. But now she wanted to call out for him, so that he could help her, but her mouth was being held shut.

The weight of his body was keeping oxygen out of her lungs and she began to feel weak. Her right arm was loose so Kagome tried to grope for something to help her. On the bedside table was a glass full of water. She hit him over the head with it.

He yelled in pain and let go of her. As Kagome started to get out of bed, her legs got tangled in the sheets and she fell to the floor with a thud. The man took this as an opportunity to grab at her again.

Shippo wasn't fully asleep yet, and heard a loud thump coming from Kagome's room. He got up and found his way through the dark hall. He reached the door and heard shuffling inside. He slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. There lay Kagome with half of her clothes torn off, and the dark figure of a man looming over her.

Shippo angrily grabbed the man off and threw him across the room. With his back still facing Kagome he told her to call the police. At the sound of her feet running out of the room, he made his way over to the man. Shippo got close enough to see his face, before he jumped back out of the window.

"Naraku!" he hissed. Shippo saw him running down the fire escape stairs.

Ten minutes later the police knocked the door. Kagome was too shocked to say anything but her name to the cops. Shippo told them what happened, while Kagome sat on the couch.

"Now, are you sure you saw Naraku here? He was last seen across town." The tall police officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've met him before and I know what he looks like." Shippo replied.

"Alright then, give the little lady something warm to drink and stay with her. She doesn't look to well. Lock the doors and windows. And we'll be in touch with you." The fat policeman said, and left the apartment.

Shippo locked the door like the man said and sat next to Kagome. As soon as she realized he was near, she threw her arms around him. She was his only comfort right now, and she badly needed it.

Shippo managed to get Kagome and him some warm tea, and sat down with her.

"Shippo how did you know Naraku, and why did he come after me?" She asked him.

"It's kind of hard to say, but after my parent died. I was eight years old then I stayed in an orphanage until I was twelve. I had six foster homes in four years. I didn't want to stay there anymore, so I ran away." He paused to look at her.

"Where did you go? How old are you really?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I'm sixteen. I have been on the streets since I was twelve. I had no where else to go." He stopped.

Kagome felt bad for him. He was so young and had a terrible life. "Go on," she urged.

"Well, I bumped into Naraku, and some of his men. He asked me to join, and I did, having no where else to go." He continued to tell her.

"But I was a newbie to him, so they didn't make me do anything too bad. I don't have a criminal record. I was a wimp and couldn't mug you." He stopped when she giggled.

"You're not a wimp. It was smart and brave of you." She told him. "And you can stay here as long as you want. You are always welcome." Then she hugged him.

"Thank you, Kagome and don't worry you'll get my share of rent." He said and they both laughed.

Both of them couldn't sleep and decided to watch t.v.

In the morning, around seven, Shippo woke up and felt someone cuddled beside him. He looked down and there was Kagome sleeping peacefully, clutching his shirt.

He moved to go to the washroom slowly not to wake her. He successfully got up and made his way to the bathroom. He lifted his shirt and unwrapped the bandages from his chest. He was already healed.

**-END!-**

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short. I didn't want to make if a cliff-hanger. You guys would have gotten mad.

**Special Thanks to:**

Kagamoesiun: Thanks for reviewing!

Inukamisashi: Well, you were close, but it's not exactly Shippo's friend.

raye the great: Thanks very much! I hope you like this. Please let me know!

Aqua Miko: I hope this is enough explanation for you! Thanks for the review!

Stacerue: Thanks, tell me if you liked this too.

Mysticalflame: Well I wanted to make her life exciting. Maybe I went a little too far. But I hope you like this. And don't send your rabid evil monkeys. I've already got flesh eating cats. Thanks again!

kris: Thanks, tell me if this was good.

The Silver Moon: Okay sorry about all the cliffies. This isn't one, but the next chapter may end with one.

marianne: I thought about making Naraku control Shippo, but came up with this. I thought I was the only one who still said awesomeness! Thanks for the review!

Kimonolover: Okay sorry, I tried not to end this with a cliffy. I hope this is better. Don't send your cats after me. Aqua Miko has some rabid evil monkeys waiting for me. Thanks for the review!

Jamie: No more cliffies for a while, or at least this chapter. Glad you liked this. Thanks for the review!

Roses Petal: Tell me what you think about this one. Tell me if you liked it. Thanks!

milacute04: No that was great!

King Mana: Thank you. Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Empty Spirit: There's no cliffy! And please no cats!!

**-Review!-**

**-Simple-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diner Job**

**Summary**: Kagome works part-time at a diner with her friend Sango. It's a dull job but it pays. A man comes in one day and begins to come everyday at the same time. One day she gets the courage to talk to him...

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine. But this plot is.

**A/N**: Yes, I'm back. Sorry this took so long. I've been studying for exams, one of which I had today. And Sorry for any mistakes.

**Last Time:**

"_But I was a newbie to him, so they didn't make me do anything too bad. I don't have a criminal record. I was a wimp and couldn't mug you." He stopped when she giggled._

"_You're not a wimp. It was smart and brave of you." She told him. "And you can stay here as long as you want. You are always welcome." Then she hugged him._

"_Thank you, Kagome and don't worry you'll get my share of rent." He said and they both laughed._

_Both of them couldn't sleep and decided to watch t.v._

_In the morning, around seven, Shippo woke up and felt someone cuddled beside him. He looked down and there was Kagome sleeping peacefully, clutching his shirt._

_He moved to go to the washroom slowly not to wake her. He successfully got up and made his way to the bathroom. He lifted his shirt and unwrapped the bandages from his chest. He was already healed_.

**Chapter Five**

Shippo made his way to the kitchen. He would make breakfast for Kagome. He looked into the refrigerator, but it was bare. What did this woman eat? No wonder she was so thin.

He managed to make some omelets from scratch. There was no bacon so he put some vegetables in.

Twenty minutes later Kagome woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and eggs. Her stomach protested from the lack of food.

She walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Shippo." She called to him.

He was cleaning up his mess by the stove and turned to the sound of her voice.

"Good morning Kagome. When do you have to be at work?" He asked.

"I have school today." She told him. "Don't you?" She asked.

"Uh...I'm not enrolled in school." He told her.

"Well then lets go!" She told him as she went to freshen up. They ate breakfast very quickly, and headed out to the nearest high school. It was called Blue Ribbon High, found about ten minutes away. It took an hour and a half to get him enrolled to the school, mostly because Kagome wasn't his mother or relative. But they let him in anyway.

He started that very same day.

"Bye, Shippo. Have a good day at school. I'll pick you up at 2:45 and we'll go out." She told him as she walked out of the office. She went home and got ready to go to school herself. Kagome had about two more hours until her first class started, which was noon, and be out of the class at two.

She took a shower and got dressed. She wore dark blue jeans that flared out at the bottom. She also had on a purple shirt that showed off her curves most delicately. She looked professional as well as casual. She walked out of the apartment and locked the door. She waved goodbye to the doorman and was on her way to school.

She made it to her first class about fifteen minutes early. The rest of the students were coming in as well as the professor. Kagome's friend, Ayame came in and sat next to her. The professor, Mr. Tsui started talking about starting new businesses, which was out of topic because it was a science class. Then he said that they have a guest speaker from one of the top companies in Japan.

"Hmm...I wonder who it is?" Kagome whispered to Ayame.

"Probably some old hag, who will bore me to death." Ayame responded.

"Ayame, you know you can't die from boredom?" Kagome joked with her.

Ayame was about to say something back to Kagome when the speaker walked in. She stopped and her jaw dropped. Kagome looked up and almost dropped out of her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to Sesshoumaru Inutaisho." Mr. Tsui said to the class. It was a pretty big seminar room. Kagome and Ayame sat in the middle of the many students. Every now and then he would glance at her. Each time his eyes met hers, Kagome felt a tugging. She wasn't exactly sure what it was. All she knew was that she met him at the diner.

Kagome stared at him throughout his whole speech. He talked about his company and how it got started. His father was the owner, then retired and he and his half brother own it now. Sesshoumaru also talked about needing scientists for a private project for the company. Then Mr. Tsui started talking again.

"Thank you Mr. Inutaisho." He said to Sesshoumaru. Then he left the room.

"As you have heard Mr. Inutaisho needs three scientists from the college. And only the top will be accepted." He told them. Everybody wanted the job, it paid well, but many didn't have the marks.

Everybody held their breaths and waited for the names to be announced.

"But you'll only find out which of you have been accepted at the end of the class." Mr. Tsui told them.

They had their lesson on the digestive system and ended on the small intestine.

"Okay, since we have only ten minutes left to this class. I guess I can tell who made it." he said the continued. "These two students have made it by a thread. They are Mr. Haku Kanaki and Ms. Ayame Tomo."

Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Congrats, Ayame. You really needed this. Tell me what it's like." Kagome congratulated her.

Then the class went dead silent as they waited for the student with the highest grade.

"And the highest mark is...Kagome Higurashi. Congratulations!" The teacher said. Ayame stood up and hugged Kagome.

The three students went up to get their I.D. cards that will allow them into the Inutaisho building.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kagome's class was done so she headed for the cafeteria. She sat alone because Ayame went to her next class. She was about to take a sip of her coffee, when she heard someone shout her name.

"Kagome!" there was Inuyasha coming from across the hall. He came closer to her and sat next to her.

"I heard about it. You're going to be working with my company. We'll be working together." He said to her. "I hoped to be getting to know you better." He continued.

Kagome just smiled at him. She hoped that he wouldn't ask him about calling him. She gave his number to Kikyo.

"How about I take you out to celebrate tonight?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I don't know you that well yet. And besides I have already made plans." She looked at her watch. "Which I'm late for. I gotta go." She said as she grabbed her drink.

She made it into her car and just in time for Shippo's high school bell to ring. Five minutes later he came out and got into her car.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

"It was fine. You?" he replied.

"Oh it was exciting. I got a new job at Inutaisho Company. I'm so happy. I can finally quit that lousy job at the diner." She told him all about it.

They went home and Kagome told him to get ready. They were going out to celebrate.

They had dinner at an expensive restaurant. And then went to an exclusive club that Miroku's cousin owns. Shippo got in with out trouble.

They both got non-alcoholic drinks. And danced together. Sango and Miroku came and Kagome introduced Shippo than told them about her new job. They were happy for her.

"You better meet Mr. Perfect now. You've got the perfect job and looks." Sango teased her as they were dancing. She was getting tired and turned to go to her seat next to Shippo when she bumped into something hard. She stopped and looked up.

Sesshoumaru Inutaisho.

**-END!-**

**Special Thanks to:**

Roses Petal: Thank you very much! If you have any problems with this chapter or suggestions for the next, let me know. I could use your help. Thanks again.

gothic inuyasha: I hope this is soon enough. I had a lot to do this week, A lot of studying for exams and such. So please forgive me if this is not satisfactory.

Inukamisashi: Sorry I didn't add Sess in sooner. I was having trouble thinking of a way to include him again. He's such a hard character to involve. Thanks for the review!

caramelcutie567: Thank you. But I think I need more work on the plot.

kris: I love Shippo! I just need someone to draw him for me. I can only draw Sess.

Sango131: Thanks a lot!

Videl621: Thanks, I hope this is soon enough.

Mysticalflame: Yeah, it's not that easy to keep Naraku in character. Yeah, I decided that there will be demons in this story. It's truly not an Inuyasha fanfic without demons.

raye the great: It's hard to keep Sess in character, so I guess I've been stalling. I hope this is good though.

Kimonolover: Army of cats? Just makes me shiver.

Sesshy's Angel: Thanks for the review!

Kagamoesuin: Like I said before, I was just stalling it.

Aqua Miko: That will reveal itself soon. Thanks for the review!

Jamie: Yeah, Shippo's story is a little sad, but I was having trouble trying to introduce him. I hope this chapter answers your question about Inuyasha.

**-Review!-**

**-Simple-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diner Job**

**Summary**: Kagome works part-time at a diner with her friend Sango. It's a dull job but it pays. A man comes in one day and begins to come everyday at the same time. One day she gets the courage to talk to him...

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine. But this plot is.

**A/N:** Alright, I have some explaining to do. And the truth is that my computer has been giving me problems. I had a virus. That means I had to delete all my chapters and much more. When I did get my computer back it took so long to retype it.

_Last time: _

_They went home and Kagome told him to get ready. They were going out to celebrate._

_They had dinner at an expensive restaurant. And then went to an exclusive club that Miroku's cousin owns. Shippo got in with out trouble._

_They both got non-alcoholic drinks. And danced together. Sango and Miroku came and Kagome introduced Shippo than told them about her new job. They were happy for her._

"_You better meet Mr. Perfect now. You've got the perfect job and looks." Sango teased her as they were dancing. She was getting tired and turned to go to her seat next to Shippo when she bumped into something hard. She stopped and looked up._

_Sesshoumaru Inutaisho._

**Chapter Six**

Kagome stood there looking like an idiot. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She looked so small and frail to him. Like he could break her in half with one hand. And he probably could.

"Kagome!" Sango small voice could be heard over the music. Kagome turned around and looked for her friend. Sango pushed her way through the crowd. Sango to her rescue.

"There you are, Kagome," She said with a smile. "Who's your friend?" She said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Uh...this is Sesshoumaru Inutaisho. He's the..." She started when she was cut off by Sango.

"Oh, wow! It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Inutaisho. My name is Sango Kirayo." Sango smiled at him.

"Likewise, Ms. Kirayo. I must be going now. See you at work Ms. Higurashi." He said while looking at Kagome. "Goodbye." He turned and walked away.

"That was odd." Sango said over the clap of the music. They stayed for a little longer and talked at the bar. Then she and Shippo left to go home.

The next morning Kagome was to leave early and get her instructions from the school. She woke early and gave Shippo the spare key. She told him to come home and she would order him dinner.

She got to the school and got an energy bar from the cafeteria. She was ten minutes early for class and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She went to the bookstore and read the magazines. She wasn't really the type to read and gossip about famous movie stars and such. But today she was curious of a certain someone who she'd be working with.

She bought the magazine and sat on a bench near her class. She was so engrossed in the article on Sesshomaru Inutaisho and his half-brother, Inuyasha, that she didn't see him walk up to her.

"I hope you're not the type to believe that garbage." Sesshoumaru's velvety voice slither past her ears. She was so startled, she jumped and dropped her purse.

She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing above her. He was looking as handsome as always. His long silver hair shimmered as he bent to pick up her purse. His hand looked so strong and firm as he handed it back to her. She took it and looked into his face. He had a slight smirk on his lips, like he knew what she was thinking.

"Thank you." Kagome said when she found her voice, and brain. It seemed as though it left her whenever he was near. Just then Ayame and Haku came hurrying down the hall.

"Thank god," Ayame said breathlessly. "I thought we were late. But it seems as though Mr. Tsui is." She said.

Haku was silent and watched everybody and their movements. He especially watched Kagome and the way she looked at Sesshoumaru. There most be more to them than he originally thought.

Mr. Tsui was fifteen minutes late. He apologized and said there was a teacher's meeting and couldn't get out.

"Nevermind, let's get back to business." Sesshoumaru said to the group.

They went into the class and sat down at the front desk. Sesshoumaru pulled out a handful of papers from his briefcase. The teacher looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"These are contracts. You will sign them to begin the program." He said as he handed each of them a booklet. They each took a few minutes to look them over while Sesshoumaru explained to them what they were to do.

Each taking no time to sign the papers handed them back to Sesshoumaru and was given working schedules.

The three were to start working the next morning at eight.

After given permission to leave. Kagome and Ayame left Mr. Tsui talking with Haku and Sesshoumaru.

"This is so exciting, Kagome." Ayame squealed. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. I never really done anything like this in a long time." Kagome told her ecstatic friend. She wasn't as excited as Ayame was, she felt like something was missing.

She and Ayame went to the cafeteria as they were dismissed from classes for the rest of the day. She bought a tea and bagel, and Ayame bought pizza.

"Ayame, you know you can't eat that everyday." Kagome said in a teasing tone.

"Why not? I'm young and firm." She said while patting her stomach.

"It won't be like that forever." Kagome laughed. Ayame just stuck her tongue out at her. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in the entrance.

"Oh shoot, Ayame. Here comes Inuyasha. He's been trying to get me to go on a date with him for a while now." She said as he spotted her, and was making his way over.

Ayame started to turn her head.

"Don't look!" Kagome hissed.

"Just go out with him. At least once." She said with a laughing tone.

Before Kagome could reply Inuyasha sat at her table. Kagome quickly shot Ayame a dirty look.

"Hi, Kagome." He said.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said. "This is my friend, Ayame." She introduced Ayame to Inuyasha.

He turned Ayame and smiled at her. She blushed and turned to Kagome. It wasn't everyday one of the richest men in Tokyo smiles at you. Let alone looks at you.

Kagome smiled at both of them then took a sip of her tea.

"Uh...Kagome I was wondering..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome encouraged him.

"Would you like to go out sometime? Like for dinner?" He rushed out. The words trailing after another.

Ayame choked on the apple juice she was drinking. And kept nodding her head at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He looked sincere about this. "Sure Inuyasha." She finally said.

"Just as long as Ayame can come with." She said before Inuyasha could say anything.

"But Kagome, who will I go with?" Ayame looked at her.

"We'll find someone." Kagome said. Then looked at Inuyasha.

"Fine we can double date. And I have a friend, who's single." He said to Ayame. "What time should I pick you up?" He asked Kagome.

"Oh I can't go today. I've already made plans, but tomorrow will be fine with me. Ayame is that okay?" Kagome asked her friend.

Ayame squealed her delight. "What am I going to wear?" She yelled. "We have to go shopping **NOW**!" She grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Wait Kagome! Where can I pick you up?" Inuyasha called to her as Ayame pulled her to the door.

"At work!" Kagome yelled before the door closed.

Ayame and Kagome drove to the mall and went shopping. They looked in almost all the clothing stores in the mall and Ayame still couldn't find what she wanted. They walked past a small fashion shop on the way home and stopped inside. Ayame scanned each and every rack in the place. She came upon a small black dress that would look wonderful on Kagome.

She picked it up and showed Kagome.

"Kagome just try it on." Ayame begged.

"You know I don't wear that kind of stuff." Kagome told her.

The dress was sliming for her body shape. It fell below her knees with a flowing air to it. The straps were thin and the bodice was low. Showing just enough skin.

Kagome gave in to Ayame and tried it on. It was beautiful, and it fit her perfectly.

"Kagome, that looks beautiful. You have to buy it." Ayame told her.

Kagome felt good, she looked like a princess. And felt like one too. Maybe Inuyasha will be impressed too.

"Fine I'll buy it." She told Ayame. She didn't have many clothes like this in her closet. " What are you going to wear Ayame?" Kagome asked at the cash register.

"I'll find something in my closet." Ayame waved off. Kagome just smiled. Ayame would have a store in her closet, if it were big enough.

They left the store and Kagome dropped Ayame at her apartment.

Kagome got home and Shippo was sitting on the couch watching TV and doing homework.

Kagome walked in and turned the television off. "You can't watch tv and do homework." She told him. "My mom would have scolded you." She laughed.

"Hi, Kagome." He laughed.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked him. He nodded his head no. "Well I'm ordering take out I don't have time to cook today. I need to prepare." She told him.

They relaxed in the living room waiting for the food. Kagome help Shippo with some math problems. After the food came and they had both eaten, Kagome told him that she was going on date.

He smiled at her. She really deserved this. She seemed like she worked hard and so many things have gone wrong for her lately.

They both went to bed early and fell into the slumber realm.

In the morning Kagome dressed professionally, but packed her dress and accessories. Kagome had on a white dress shirt, with a collar. She wore a black dress coat over it with matching pants. After looking in the mirror and was satisfied with her look she dropped Shippo off at the school and went to her new work office.

Kagome arrived on time, but was unsure of where she was to go. She met a small man at the front desk. He told her where exactly she was supposed to go.

She was waiting for the elevator and when the door opened, another woman shoved by her and knocked her purse to the ground.

She bent to pick it up and the woman with the red lips scoffed at her. Kagome being a kind natured person, didn't say anything about it. She got to the fifth floor and the lady and her got off at the same time. The woman walked away and gave Kagome a dirty look.

"I already have an enemy!" she whispered to herself. She went the opposite way and bumped into a man with long black hair.

**-End-**

**A/N:** Okay, here is the sixth installment. Since I had to retype this, and all my other chapters are gone I have no idea where this is going. I have to go with the flow. So any suggestions are good!

**Special Thanks to: **

Roses Petal: You read my mind. I was thinking of doing that. Well, when you write one let me know. I'd love to read it. Thanks!

Aqua Miko: Sorry this is so late!

Jamie: Yeah, I didn't know where to include Inuyasha. So I just made him appear in the school. I took the easy way out.

Kimonolover: Geez, you're so hard to please. Please tell me what to do to make this more exciting.

ashley41791: sorry this is so late! I'm glad you like this. Please review again.

kris: We all love Shippo. Please review again, and tell me what I can do to make this better.

Celestial Fox: Yeah, you know I always have problems with that. No matter what I do I never get that part right. I hope this is better, if not let me know!

Kagamoesiun: Heh...I didn't know how to end it! And I had to stop somewhere.

Shyra: Yeah, Kagome and Sesshoumaru rarely meet. But it will change from now, because they are going to be working together. By the way, I like your name!

Sango131: I hope your competition went well! Even after reading my story.

Mysticalflame: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it.

Empty Spirit: I wish I could get top marks too. It's not going to happen.

Inukamisashi: thanks!

Broken Lavender: Thanks, sorry this is so late!

Lady-Crymsyn: Thanks!

Videl621: She was fired, what she means is that she can quit gong there every morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diner Job**

**A/N**: Okay, let me do some explaining. Firstly, I just got my computer back again. It apparently doesn't like me. Secondly, school is a real pain the butt. I hate my classes this semester. Thirdly, I am having writer's block already. Please help me!

_Last time_

_She was waiting for the elevator and when the door opened, another woman shoved by her and knocked her purse to the ground._

_She bent to pick it up and the woman with the red lips scoffed at her. Kagome being a kind natured person, didn't say anything about it. She got to the fifth floor and the lady and her got off at the same time. The woman walked away and gave Kagome a dirty look._

"_I already have an enemy!" she whispered to herself. She went the opposite way and bumped into a man with long black hair._

**Chapter Seven**

"Whoa! Steady there, pretty lady." A deep voice rang out as two strong hands came out to balance her.

"Sorry sir," Kagome said as she righted herself. "I didn't see you." She confessed.

Kagome got a good look at this man. He was quite handsome. He had long dark hair, which was held in a high ponytail. He had the most piercing, but beautiful, blue eyes. Standing so close to him, Kagome noticed his wonderful smell. And he was so tall. He would be a great match for Ayame. Kagome thought. She made a mental note to introduce them some time. Ayame had a hard time looking for someone taller than she was.

"That's all right. I guess I didn't see you either." He said with laughter in his voice. "How come I have never seen you here before?" he asked her.

"Actually, this is her first day, Kouga." A familiar voice said before Kagome could open her mouth.

Kagome turned to meet another handsome man. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of the elevator doors. Obviously Kagome didn't hear the door open or close.

"Get back to work, Kouga." He said while looking at Kagome as he made his way to them. "This way Ms. Higurashi." He said as he past her.

Kagome smiled at Kouga and followed Sesshoumaru. He took her into a large office room and Haku and Ayame were already there. They were sitting on a small leather sofa drinking coffees and talking.

Sesshoumaru told Haku that he was going to be working with a woman named Kagura Mitsu. He was to meet her in another room. After he left Kagome and Ayame waited for Sesshoumaru to give them their instructions.

He was silent for a long while. He was reading through a large file that was on his desk. He didn't seem to know that both Kagome and Ayame were glaring at him. Ayame was about to open her mouth to say something disrespectful to him, when the door shot open.

Standing in the doorway was Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru!" they yelled in unison then scowled at each other.

"Dog turd over here thinks..."Kouga began until he was interrupted.

"Who are you calling dog turn, Wolf breath!" Inuyasha yelled back.

No one seemed to notice the two highly irritated girls in the office chairs. Ayame had a sharp temper and was easily riled. She looked like she was on the verge of sanity.

"Ayame." Kagome whispered to her friend, but she couldn't even hear herself over the loud argument.

Sesshoumaru looked irritated. He was squeezing his temples and had his eyes shut. Kagome knew something bad was going to happen.

"Oh hey Kagome." Inuyasha said to her. He had finally quit insulting Kouga to see her. Kouga stopped too when he saw Kagome and her friend.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see the interaction of his half-brother and Kagome. He was surprisingly thankful to her because if Inuyasha and his friend didn't shut up he was going to do something regretful.

"Hi Ayame. Are you okay? Your face is a little red." Inuyasha asked innocently and unaware of Ayame's temper. Redheads have quick tempers.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. "Are you and your friend finished with your conversation?" She asked trying to cool her anger.

"Speaking of friend. This is the guy I wanted you to meet. He was the guy I was going to bring along with me tonight." Inuyasha said. "Kagome your still on for that date, right?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome just nodded her head, afraid of using her voice. She was holding her laughter so tight in her throat it hurt. Sesshoumaru looked infuriated, Ayame looked angry, Kouga looked confused and Inuyasha looked stupid.

Kouga stopped arguing with Inuyasha and walked towards Ayame.

"Hi, I'm Kouga Hiroshima." He said as he held out his hand to her.

"Uh...I...I'm Ayame Tomo." She stuttered as she introduced herself. When she looked at him Ayame blushed. His smile was breathtaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he kissed her small hand. Kagome thought that it was formal, but it was too romantic.

"Ahem!" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to get the attention of his employees. He was getting sorely annoyed.

"Inuyasha and Kouga get out of my office and get back to work. You'll have lunch time to talk to these ladies." He continued.

Kouga winked at them and pushed Inuyasha out of the door. Ayame blushed again.

"I can see you two are anxious to get to work so follow Miss Mayu to your offices." Sesshoumaru said as he sent them off.

"Kagome I can't wait for this date. Isn't Kouga cute?" Ayame whispered to Kagome on the way to their offices.

Kagome just smiled.

This date is going to be interesting.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Sorry I can't reply to the reviews this time. If you have any questions regarding this chapter or last just ask me. Give me suggestions please!

**Thanks to: **

ashley41791

Darkness-ninja

caramelcutie567

Crazy Monkey Idiot 

Jamie 

Mysticalflame 

Soccerdevill13 

Aqua Miko 

Inukamisashi 

Roses Petal 

Videl621

the fallen always falls

witchyinuyashagurl

**-Review-**

**-Simple-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diner Job**

**Summary:** Kagome worked in a small, boring diner. She was a waitress for a handsome man, who offered her a better job with his company...Her past has come back to haunt her. She's being chased by strange people. But why now? Please review!

**A/N:** Well I didn't get as many reviews as I normally do. That's okay. It's a quick one and much longer than the last. Just check back to my profile because I'm constantly updating it for you guys. You guys really deserve this. Hope you enjoy!

_**Last time**_

"_I can see you two are anxious to get to work so follow Miss Mayu to your offices." Sesshoumaru said as he sent them off._

_"Kagome I can't wait for this date. Isn't Kouga cute?" Ayame whispered to Kagome on the way to their offices._

_Kagome just smiled. _

_This date is going to be interesting._

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome and Ayame were both given offices close to each other.

Ayame was visibly excited about this. She had a big smile on her face. Kagome wasn't sure if it was about the date or the job.

"Ayame, why are you so happy?" Kagome asked her.

Ayame's smile turned into a frown. "What are you talking about? I'm not happy." She said trying to hide her grin.

"Ayame you can't hide anything from me." Kagome said teasingly.

"Okay, I'm just happy about this date. You haven't been on a date in ages. Inuyasha seems to like you a lot." Ayame said.

"I know, but that's not all." Kagome said trying to get more out of her friend.

"All right, no, that's not all. I really like Kouga. He seems nice." She confessed with a slight blush.

"Oh so, you really like me?" Kouga said. He was standing in the doorway of Kagome's office, leaning on its frame.

Ayame spun around to see Kouga smiling at her. She blushed harder in reaction to his manliness. He was the only man she reacted to so fast.

"Ayame and I were just talking about our date later. You will be coming right?" Kagome asked him because it seemed like Ayame had lost her voice.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said while looking at Ayame. Kagome took this as her cue to leave.

"Well, I guess I should be going. We have to be at the science laboratory downstairs in twenty minutes. You two, don't mess up anything in here." At that Ayame blushed Kagome knew her too well.

"And please remember to close the door when you leave. It's already locked" she reminded them and closed the door.

"Twenty minutes." Ayame said to herself. Kouga walked towards her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her close to his big and hard chest.

"Oh." Ayame gasped. He was so firm against her. His arms, his chest, his thighs.

Kouga smiled. Everything about her was so feminine. He wanted her right there on the floor, so willing and hot. She was so soft and tempting.

He pressed his lips to hers softly at first. Then he became more demanding. He was losing his control rapidly.

The next thing she knew Kouga had left her standing in the office. He told her to wait in her office at lunch. And then he just left.

Ayame touched her lips. His kiss made her forget she was six, going on seven minutes late for Sesshoumaru. She practically ran to the labroatory on the second floor.

She got into the lab room quietly and stood next to Kagome. There were at least twenty other scientists there. Kagome, Ayame and Haku, who was standing away from them, were the youngest there.

"So...did you have fun?" Kagome whispered. Ayame just punched her. "Ouch! Well did you?" She urged. "What happened?" Kagome begged.

"We kissed." Ayame said.

"That's all?" Kagome was shocked. She thought Kouga was going to ravish her. Not just kiss her. At least that's what his eyes said.

"Well, he did say to meet him at lunch. Is that okay with you Kagome? You don't mind, right?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, of course not. Just make sure the next time you want to make out, do it in your own office." She teased. "Go out with him at lunch. I'll find someone to spend my lunch with." She continued.

The next three hours before lunch went by incredibly slow. Kagome received her assignment and quickly got to work. She saw Haku by himself and went to say hi to him.

His back was turned from her, when Kagome tapped his shoulder. "How is your assignment going?" she asked him when he turned to face her.

"Oh, it's going well, but a little slow. You?" Haku asked with a smile.

Before she could respond a woman with red lips came sauntering over.

"What are you doing talking?" She asked Haku. "And you get back to work!" she yelled at Kagome.

"Kagura, she just came to say hi to me." Haku tried to reason with his supervisor.

"No talking. Save it for your lunchtime. You two have jobs to do. And so do I. so get back to your stations." Kagura told them.

Kagome looked Kagura in the face. Her wine-coloured eyes looked so cold and threatening it scared Kagome. She realized that was the same woman she bumped into getting on the elevator. That's why she was getting such frigid attitude from her.

Kagome walked back to her counter slowly. Even though she knew the reason for such cold shoulder. Kagome was still perplexed.

Kagome didn't give this woman reason to hate her. At least she didn't think so.

She stopped to rest her mind of all the calculations and chemicals to talk to Ayame. She told her friend about her confrontation with Kagura. Ayame got really angry.

"The nerve of her. Who does she think she is?" Ayame seethed.

"Ayame don't do anything. She is a supervisor. Her rank is higher than ours. You don't want to get fired on our first week." Kagome told her.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But the next time she says something rude. I'm going to report her, all right?" Ayame told Kagome.

"Oh man, she's looking over here. I better get back. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." Kagome said as she walked back to her station quickly.

The next thirty minutes went by quickly. Five minutes until lunch and everyone was packing and cleaning up their spaces. Soon the lab was clean and empty of people.

Kagome was leaving her office to check out the lunchroom when she saw Ayame leaving the building with Kouga'' arm around her shoulders.

"They seem to be getting along well." Kagome said to herself as she watched them through a window.

Kagome found the cafeteria, it was small and plain. But something cooking smelled real good. She looked at the display bar. There were salads, cakes, and lasagna.

She ordered a piece of lasagna with a salad and drink. And as she was walking with her tray someone bumped into her. It was an old lady from behind the counter. She knocked all the food out Kagome's hands.

"Oh, child. Excuse me. I didn't see you. Come let me clean that for you." She said. "My name is Kaede. This meal is free." She said. Kaede was handing Kagome a fresh plate of food.

"No it's alright. I'm not very hungry anyway." Kagome lied. She was starving. But she could walk across the street to that little café and get a bagel.

"Well then, your next meal here is free. What's your name dear?" The old lady asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and thank you." Kagome said with a smile.

She left the lady cleaning the floor to wash her hands. Then she picked up her purse and coat to go downstairs.

She went into the lobby to leave when a young girl stopped her.

"You work here? You look pretty young." She said. This girl looked young herself.

"Girl, don't talk to strangers. Your fourteen and you still can't remember that." A little toady looking man scolded.

"Fine! Hi, my name is Rin and I'm fourteen. I go to Blue Ribbon High School, in the ninth grade." Rin said and looked back at the small man. "See Jaken, I'm not a stranger anymore. I was just asking a question." Rin yelled.

"Well, do you work here?" She turned back to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "My name is Kagome. I do work here. This, actually, is my first day." Kagome said. "It's a pleasure meeting you, but I should get going. The lunch hour is only so long." Kagome added.

"Well, Sesshoumaru told me to wait for him. And he was going to take me out. You can come if you like." Rin said.

This girl is a little young for Sesshoumaru. "That's sweet of you, but I don't think I should." Kagome said trying to discourage Rin.

"He won't mind, I promise. Please say you'll come." Rin begged.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru's deep voice warned from the hallway behind Kagome.

"Hi, Sesshy. Can Kagome come with us? Please? She's nice." Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru was about to say no to Rin, but she gave him the sweet puppy dog eyes and he eventually gave in. "Fine, Rin. Kagome can come." He said and started to walk away.

"Thanks Sesshy." Rin called to his back. "Come on Kagome. Sesshoumaru hates to wait." Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and took her outside.

"Ah..." Kagome stuttered. She wanted to ask Rin if she and Sesshoumaru were an item. They certainly didn't look related. And if they were dating, Kagome would box his ears in. She's a minor. He's what! 23 years old and she's 14!

And just as if Rin had read her mind she opened her mouth. "Just tell me where you want to go. Sesshy's my older brother, he'll take us." Rin said.

"Brother?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"How about we go to that new French restaurant downtown." Rin suggested.

"Isn't that expensive?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshy can afford it." Rin replied. And soon they were on their way downtown.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Okay I didn't know where else to end it. So...there it is.

**Thanks to: **

caramelcutie567: I promise you that there will be no more short chapters like that. I was just in a rush to get something out. And I haven't updated in a long while. Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. Good luck with your story as well.

Roses Petal: I'm sorry about your dilemma. And I'm glad to give you some happiness, and I hope that you feel better soon. I know how it feels. Please continue to read this if it brings some kind of joy. Get better soon! 

Marianne: Thanks for the ideas, sweets. I already have an idea in mind. Glad you like it and as long as your hear now then I'm happy. Oh, lucky you! You have the nice warm sun of Florida. And I've got snow of Canada! When will spring start! Thanks!

Kimonolover: Hehe. Yes, yes. I will try harder. Thanks for the review!

Inukamisashi: Thanks, hon, your very helpful. I have an idea plotting in my head now. Glad you like it. 

Mirei Nochi: The truth is I wanted them to get together at the diner, but it didn't work out like that. I'm glad you still like it. It makes more sense when Kagome is mothering Shippo. It couldn't be Inuyasha if she wasn't. Yes, more Sesshy in this chapter and hopefully next. Thanks for the review.

Spirit-Hunter: Sure, I can do that. I hope this is better.

the fallen always falls: Well, this should explain everything.

Mysticalflame: Hey we're thinking along the same lines. I don't really want Kouga to be obsessed with Kagome. It wouldn't seem right, he has Ayame to be obsessed about. So, I'll think of something else for him and Ayame. As for Naraku, he is the bad guy after Kagome, but that's all I'll say this time.

Zinna and Lilly: You two are sweethearts. I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to read it. As for your fifth review about Sango, I'm having trouble including her more and explaining her character. So for right now I'll just stick with Ayame. As for your fourth review I love Shippo, he's great in all fics. Please continue to read my story. Thanks for the review.

animewiz: Thanks!

**-Review-**

**-Simple-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diner Job**

Summary: Kagome worked in a small, boring diner. She was a waitress for a handsome man, who offered her a better job with his company...Her past has come back to haunt her. She's being chased by strange people. But why now?

Disclaimer: After all these chapters I still don't own Inuyasha.

_**Last time:**_

"_Ah..." Kagome stuttered. She wanted to ask Rin if she and Sesshoumaru were an item. They certainly didn't look related. And if they were dating, Kagome would box his ears in. She's a minor. He's what! 23 years old and she's 14!_

_And just as if Rin had read her mind she opened her mouth. "Just tell me where you want to go. Sesshy's my older brother, he'll take us." Rin said._

"_Brother?" Kagome whispered to herself._

"_How about we go to that new French restaurant downtown." Rin suggested._

"_Isn't that expensive?" Kagome asked._

"_Sesshy can afford it." Rin replied. And soon they were on there way downtown._

**Chapter Nine **

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable in the car ride to the restaurant. Rin was the only one doing the talking. She was a charming child; she had big brown eyes that showed the world her feelings. She had long brown hair that curved her face. Kagome should have realized by their looks that they weren't related.

Kagome heard Rin talking but wasn't sure as to what she was saying. Kagome was paying attention to Sesshoumaru. She faced the road ahead, but out of the corner of her eyes Kagome watched him.

He did everything so wonderfully. The way he held the steering wheel. The way his hair blew in the wind of the open window. The way his strong hand came up to brush away a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Kagome shook her head. To obsessive Kagome!

"Kagome did you hear me?" Rin's voice broke her silence. Sesshoumaru turn to glance at her.

"Sorry Rin, what?" Kagome said with a slight blush. Sesshoumaru's eyes were so beautiful.

"You want to come shopping with me? I need a dress for the Semi-formal dance." Rin asked. "Please? I could use a woman's opinion. It's kinda hard to go shopping with Sess?"

"Really why?" Kagome asked teasingly. Sesshoumaru developed a slight blush, barely visible, on his face.

"He's a little too picky about what I wear. He never lets me buy the things my friends are buying." Rin whined.

"If it's okay with Sesshy, over there." Kagome said to loosen her nervousness around Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. She just called him 'Sesshy' the nickname Rin had given him. No one ever called him that and got away with it. This woman was surprisingly different.

She was beautiful. Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Today she was wearing a work suit. Which didn't quite suit her. She belonged in silks and satin as soft as her skin. What was he doing? It was obvious that she wasn't interested in him. She had a date with Inuyasha tonight.

"Well I hope you don't mind if Rin and I go out shopping. Just us girls." Kagome's voice broke his concentration. "Your welcome to join us if you like."

Rin and Kagome laughed when Sesshoumaru gave Kagome an unusual stare.

"No, Thanks." Sesshoumaru said in a tight voice.

"Suit yourself, Sesshy." Rin said when she managed to quiet down.

They made it to the little restaurant within ten minutes. The place was quiet considering there were many people for lunch.

They waited at the doors until a tall handsome waiter came over and guided them to a table. He handed them menus and told them he would be back to get their orders.

Rin chatted about school and how there was a new guy. She went on about how cute he was. Kagome wasn't paying full attention to her.

Sesshoumaru was unsurprisingly quiet during the meal. He watched his two female companions. He glanced at Rin every now and then. He looked at Kagome and watched her. He watched her every movement, like the way she chewed her food. The way she swallowed it. The way she smiled and laughed at Rin.

There was something about her that caught Sesshoumaru's eye.

They finished the meal and ordered dessert. Rin and Kagome shared a banana split, both not wanting too many calories. Sesshoumaru just ordered tea.

The waiter came by with the bill and Rin excused herself to go to the restroom.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the girls room." Rin said.

After Sesshoumaru paid the bill. It was just the two of them. The silence between them being awkward.

Seshoumaru kept glancing around for Rin, who was taking a long time.

"I think I'll go see if Rin is all right. She's been gone a while." Kagome sat and got up when Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

She made her way to the girl's room and as she turned the corner the waiter came up to her.

"Hi, sweet thing." He said and held her elbow.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked and wenched her arm out of his hand.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me." He said.

"No thanks." Kagome replied quickly and started to go back to her seat with Sesshoumaru.

"Why not?" he said grabbing both of her arms. "You can ditch Mr. Hotshot out there. He isn't as good as I am." He said getting closer to her.

"Let go of me." She said firmly, but not loud enough to make a scene.

Sesshoumaru heard it with his superior hearing, and got up out of his seat. He rounded the corner and saw Kagome. Instantly he was enraged. He grabbed the man off of Kagome and threw him to the ground.

Kagome gasped and stood behind Sesshoumaru. Rin came out of the washroom when she heard the loud crash.

"What's going on here?" She asked and before she knew it she was being hauled away by Sesshoumaru.

He grabbed her left arm and Kagome's right and dragged them to the front doors.

"Let's go." He said in a low and deep voice.

The manager came running out to inspect the area. He saw customers talking loudly and then saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru attempting to walk out of the doors.

"Wait! Wait, Sir!" He called out. When Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back he continued. "I'm Tonu Hoag. Manager of the restaurant."

Before the man could finish Sesshoumaru interjected.

"This is by far the worst restaurant I have ever been to, and don't count on finding me here again." He said.

Kagome gasped. "You don't have to stop coming here on my account." She told him after hearing his statement.

"This is not because of you!" Sesshoumaru said to her coldly.

"Oh..." She said blushing a little. _Why then?_ She thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru ignored the protests of the manager, about it being an honor having the Inutashio's in his restaurant.

They got into the car and Sesshoumaru took Rin back to school and drove back to work.

It was uncomfortable in the car ride back to work. They both walked into the building together but went separate ways to their offices.

Sesshoumaru groaned when he walked into his office and shut the door.

"What is wrong with me?" he said to himself.

**-End-**

**A/N:** Yes, I know this is short, but I wanted to get this out soon. I have about four band competitions coming up in the next three weeks. Wish me good luck! So most of my time is sent practicing. Band Geek! Sorry for any mistakes and let me know what you think about this chapter. Let me know of any of your ideas. Soccerdevill13, Don't worry I got plans for your ideas for the next chapter! Review Please!

**Thanks To:**

Aqua Miko: Hey, me either!

Addanc-TSC: Thank you!

Mirei Nochi: I couldn't think of a better way to introduce Rin. Even though I have some plans for her later on in the story. Thanks!

Roses Petal: Yay! I'm glad you're feeling better. Let me know when you have your fics ready. I'd love to read them.

death is only a phase: You have to read to find out!

ashley41791: It's okay about the late review. I'm glad you did, anyway.

Jamie: Oh Gosh! I knew I was forgetting something. Last chapter I forgot to proof read. Sorry about that. I was just excited to get this chapter out.

witchinuyashagurl: I'm glad you like it. Let me know if you want me to change it. Thanks for the review!

CoolieExtacy: I appreciate your review. Suggestions are always welcome.

storywriter10791: I hope this is soon enough! Thanks for the review.

Nash-chan: I have decided Sesshy needs to be around more. I will try and add him more in the future.

Mina: I've never been to Japan before. It's just I've always known French restaurants are fancy types and expensive. I don't know that much about Japanese cuisine. Thanks anyway!

Jade: Yep, more Sesshy in the next chapters.

Yupin: Thanks for the review!

soccerdevill13: I just wanted to say thanks again for the ideas u gave me. I really appreciate them.

Naomi: I hope you continue to read this!

Kanyathelioness: Yeah, I wanted to add more Sesshoumaru.

SimpleChaos: Thanks! I am always thinking about it.

BerryFaery: I'm glad you like this!

Dare Devil: Okay, I have to keep that in mind, thanks!

AngrySpirit: Oh, I hope this is a one of a kind story. Review!

shadows-insanity: Thanks for the review!

PegasusRider: Thank you! I have something in store for them, so they need to be older.

Hey It's Me: I hope this is more of Sesshy for you. There will be more in the next chapters too.

caramelcutie567: It's something like that. But you'll have to wait! Thanks for the review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Diner Job**

Summary: Kagome worked in a small, boring diner. She was a waitress for a handsome man, who offered her a better job with his company...Her past has come back to haunt her. She's being chased by strange people. But why now?

Disclaimer: After all these chapters I still don't own Inuyasha.

_**Last Time:**_

"_This is not because of you!" Sesshoumaru said to her coldly._

"_Oh..." She said blushing a little. Why then? She thought to herself._

_Sesshoumaru ignored the protests of the manager, about it being an honor having the Inutashio's in his restaurant._

_They got into the car and Sesshoumaru took Rin back to school and drove back to work._

_It was uncomfortable in the car ride back to work. They both walked into the building together but went separate ways to their offices._

_Sesshoumaru groaned when he walked into his office and shut the door._

"_What is wrong with me?" he said to himself._

**Chapter 10**

Never before in his life had he reacted so fast to one mere woman. I mean there was Rin, but it was more of a sisterly way. This was total torture and havoc on his body and mind. Nothing made sense at the moment. He would just have to rest and think of something else.

Back in Kagome's office she was unsure of what was happening either. She looked at the time and realized she still had a lot of work to do. She sat at her desk and turned on the computer. She opened her day planner and wrote a few notes. But still her mind began to wonder.

She had her date with Inuyasha tonight all she wanted to do was get it over with. Inuyasha wasn't really her type. He was too wild for her, actually he reminded her of her ex-boyfriend. She had no idea where that man was anymore. Her mom used to help her keep tabs on him, but now everyone is too busy to do anything but work.

At the computer she opened her file where her supervisor had posted her new assignment. She thought maybe she could get an early start on it. So she grabbed her lab coat and went back to the lab. This part of the assignment had a lot to do with math, not one of her strongest subjects. But it wasn't too much trouble.

She realized that she didn't have much time until Inuyasha came to get her, so she put away her things and got ready in the ladies room. While fixing her lipstick Kagura came sauntering in.

Kagome was done anyway so she put away her things and was about to leave when Kagura stopped her.

"I don't like you," She said maliciously to Kagome. " Your never going to last here, I'll make sure of it." She ended.

Kagome knew she was trying to scared her, it was her first day here. She tried not to let it get to her. But it did.

Kagome made a quick exit out of the washroom and locked herself in her office. She was about to sit down on her chair when the phone began to ring. When Kagome picked in up the secretary's voice rang out.

"Ah Ms. Higurashi." She said. "There's someone here to see you. A woman named Sango. Would you like me to send her up?"

"Yes, yes! Please do. Thanks." She responded to the receptionist.

A few minutes later Sango came knocking at her office. She was crying.

"Oh my! Sango what's wrong?" She asked as she hugged her friend.

"It's Miroku! He's in the hospital. I don't know what's wrong with him. The nurses won't let me into his room to see him. He's really hurt, I just know it!" She said between hiccuping and tears.

Kagome was upset for her friend. She placed her on the sofa and shut the door.

"Don't cry Sango. I'm sure he'll be okay." She tried to comfort her friend. "Stay here let me get you a drink." She said. Sango just nodded her head.

She went to the cafeteria to order a drink. She bought hot tea for Sango and soda for herself. When she got back to her office Sango had stopped crying, just staring blankly at the other side of the office.

"Here, drink some of this." She said and handed the tea to her friend. "It will help you."

Sango drank the hot tea like it was water. Kagome stayed by her friend while she cried on and off forgetting all about her date with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave his office right now. It felt too crowded. Normally he didn't leave his office, but today wasn't a normal day.

Before he knew it he was standing outside of Kagome's office. His ears perked up and he heard a woman's soft crying. It was like his body had taken over his mind and he threw the office door open.

"Why are you crying?" He shouted.

Inside Kagome and Sango were shocked.

**-End-**

**A/N**: Okay firstly, i'd like to say i'm sorry that this chapter is soo late. I just didn't have the time to properly type and write this and it still sucks. Don't be too mad. I can tell you now that the next will be much better. Now that I have the time to work on it.

**-Simple-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diner Job**

Summary: Kagome worked in a small, boring diner. She was a waitress for a handsome man, who offered her a better job with his company...Her past has come back to haunt her. She's being chased by strange people. But why now?

Disclaimer: After all these chapters I still don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Okay guys, here it is. Sooner than I thought.

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave his office right now. It felt too crowded. Normally he didn't leave his office, but today wasn't a normal day._

_Before he knew it he was standing outside of Kagome's office. His ears perked up and he heard a woman's soft crying. It was like his body had taken over his mind and he threw the office door open._

"_Why are you crying?" He shouted._

_Inside Kagome and Sango were shocked._

**Chapter 11**

"Wh...what are you talking about, Mr. Inutaishio?" Kagome asked just to break the awkward silence that had suddenly taken over the room. Good thing no one outside had seen anything.

Sesshoumaru glanced around the room and noticed another woman, the one from the dance club. She was sitting on the couch with about a dozen tissues in her hand.

He closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his long and slim noes. What had gotten into him? He _was_ becoming weak, and losing control of himself. There was only one logical explanation for all this...but what?

"I just...," he said then cleared his throat and said more clearly. "I thought I heard you crying in here and...yes, I see your not so I'll just leave right now."

Kagome just smiled at him. He was babbling and he still looked so sexy. He's the sexiest bachelor in this whole country. I wonder what it would like to...Kagome let her mind wonder a little.

"Kagome, did you hear me? I said to get your friend a drink." He said as he noticed her distant eyes and pink cheeks.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. I will." She said quickly. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"N...o..."He said just as Inuyasha barged into the office. What is with everyone today? Kagome thought to herself.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru's younger half brother asked him.

Before Sesshoumaru could explain himself Kagome had opened her mouth.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I need to talk to you. It's about the date tonight." She said as she took his hand and ushered him outside her own office to speak privately.

"Okay, Kagome. What is it?" He said and followed her.

"My friend's boyfriend is in the hospital and she's really upset. I don't really feel comfortable leaving her alone tonight. And she doesn't have anyone else right now. " She explained to him.

"I understand, Kagome. You don't have to explain anymore. How about a rain check?" he said to her with a smile on his gorgeous face. He noticed she hadn't let go of his hand yet, but it was fine.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I'll take you up on that offer." She said and squeezed his hand to show she was sincere about it.

Sesshoumaru growled a bit when Kagome and Inuyasha came back after hearing their whole conversation. But at least Kagome had decided to cancel the date.

"I think I should go now and take Sango home." Kagome announced to everyone standing in the room. "If you don't mind. I'd like to lock the door." She continued.

"Sure. Bye Kagome." Inuyasha said and walked out and turned right.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and left the office shortly afterwards.

Kagome and Sango put on their coats and closed the door. Kagome helped Sango into the front passenger seat of her own car and then got herself settled into the driver's seat. The drive home was quiet.

Meanwhile, back at home, Shippo was about to open the apartment door after checking the mailbox downstairs when a little girl about the height of his knee, came bounding up to him. She had two brown pony-tails on the sides of her head and bounced as she did.

"Hello." She said with a smile on her face. "Is Kagome home?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry she's not home yet." Shippo replied. She had the cutest violet eyes. Immediately the little girl's smile dropped. Shippo felt bad.

"What can I do for you?" Shippo asked sweetly.

"I...was..." She started to sob. "I was looking for Kagome. I brought her some cookies." She said and held up a box of homemade chocolate cookies.

"Oh, well, don't get upset. She'll be home shortly." Just then Kagome was seen walking down the hall with Sango behind talking softly. "Look, there she comes now." He said and pointed at Kagome.

"Kagome!" the little girl chirped, no longer crying. She all but threw the box of cookies at Shippo and ran to Kagome.

"Hello, Sidney. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, she was afraid the little girl was lost again.

"Mommy, sent me to give you those cookies." She said grabbing the box from Shippo. He stood there looking dismayed. "I helped make them!" She said proudly.

"I'm sure there delicious. Come inside, and we'll all try them." She said taking the offered box.

Shippo opened the door and held it for all the ladies. Kagome introduced them all and explained how she met Sidney Malone. Sango was already feeling more cheerful. She was smiling at least.

After thirty minutes Kagome took Sidney home and thanked her mom for the cookies.

When she got back Shippo and Sango were talking, he was standing up and acting out a joke he knew. At the punch line Sango laughed until tears came into her eyes.

It was getting late and Shippo said he was tired and went to bed. The girls were left in the kitchen, knowing Kagome had work in the morning Sango said she was going to take a taxi home.

"No, stay the night. Please. Don't go home alone." Kagome was concerned for her friend.

"I would love to, but Shippo has the couch." Sango said. She didn't want to go home alone either.

"Remember the eighth grade? At the overnight camp trip and there were spiders on my bed. And we shared yours." Kagome reminded her friend.

"Oh yeah. You still remember. You were so frightened of spiders." Sango giggled at the memory.

"Well, I owe you. I'll take you to work tomorrow morning after I drop Shippo off at school. You still have some clothes in my closet." Kagome said.

"Okay, fine I'll stay. Thanks, Kagome." Sango said and hugged her friend.

"It's no problem. Here let me get you a night gown." She said and ran to her room.

Sango took the clothes gratefully and went to the bathroom. Kagome waited for her friend who was in the shower and turned on the television.

"Hmm...no good movies on right now." Kagome said and switched the channel.

"Late breaking news. It is my duty to inform the citizens of Tokyo that the notorious Naraku has been last spotted around the corner of a local diner on Straight Street."

"What!" Kagome gasped.

"It seems he has been making deals with another group of criminals. One witness said they saw two of them. What's the news Sora?" The broadcast changed to a woman standing outside of the same diner Kagome used to work at.

"Thank you, Akio. I'm standing here with a Mr. Sato, he claims to have witnessed two people walk out of the alley after the authorities were notified." The female reporter said.

The picture on the television then turned to an old man.

"Yes, yes. The man who walked out had black hair, and was wearing a long black coat. What was strange was he came out with a woman. She also had black hair, seemed tied up. Dressed in black as well. But she had red eyes. Very strange. The man seemed to have hit her, then the police came and they ran away..."

Just then the station went blank. It seemed strange to Kagome. She quickly checked all the other news stations, but there was nothing else.

"Must be technical difficulties. But the man seems oddly familiar. Oh well." Kagome said to herself and went to her room to prepare the bed.

Sango walked into the room with a light pink nightgown on and climbed into bed beside Kagome. They chatted softly about Miroku before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in the alleyway beside Kagome's apartment building stood a man dressed in black.

"Kagome, your time will come soon." Then he disappeared into the night.

**-End-**

**A/N:** Okay! Done! Didn't take as long as I thought I'd take. I did manage to make the chapter slightly longer then the last. Thank you for those who reviewed last time. I appreciate it.

The story is beginning to lose it's shine, so if you have any suggestions about what you would like to see in the future I might put it in.

I also just wrote a one-shot, also Sess/Kag. First Kiss Fling, check it out.

Review Please!

**-Simple-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diner Job**

Summary: Kagome worked in a small, boring diner. She was a waitress for a handsome man, who offered her a better job with his company...Her past has come back to haunt her. She's being chased by strange people. But why now?

Disclaimer: After all these chapters I still don't own Inuyasha.

_**Last Time:**_

_Just then the station went blank. It seemed strange to Kagome. She quickly checked all the other news stations, but there was nothing else._

"_Must be technical difficulties. But the man seems oddly familiar. Oh well." Kagome said to herself and went to her room to prepare the bed._

_Sango walked into the room with a light pink nightgown on and climbed into bed beside Kagome. They chatted softly about Miroku before falling asleep. _

_Meanwhile, in the alleyway beside Kagome's apartment building stood a man dressed in black._

"_Kagome, your time will come soon." Then he disappeared into the night._

**Chapter 12 **

The next morning both Kagome and Sango were anxious, yet for different reasons. Kagome was going back to her old work place where she had many memories, and Sango was going to see Miroku at the hospital.

"SHIPPO! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Kagome yelled from the door of her apartment. Shippo came running out of the kitchen holding a glass of milk and a handful of toast. "I'm just trying to get some nurishment before school. Especially since I have to wake up this early." He replied.

Kagome grabbed his ear and dragged him out the door. "Get used to it!" She laughed at him. "Ow, that hurts you know." He said and clutched his ear.

After dropping Shippo off at school, Kagome and Sango drove together to the diner. Sango planned on taking one of her sick days to see Miroku. When they got there Kikyo unlocked the back door for them with a scowl on her face. "What is she doing here?" Kikyo asked Sango. "She quit, remember? Got some higher paying job, she's too good for this?" Kikyo said angrily then walked past the kitchen to the front counter.

Sango cleared her throat. " Actually, Kikyo, she came to drop me off. I stayed at her place last night." Sango said politely. "And she's allowed to come here." She continued. "Plus," Kagome started. "I would like a small coffee and a slice of lemon pie." She added with a smile.

"Eww, what a weird combination of foods." Sango said, scrunching up her nose. "Oh, but I love it. They taste good together." Kagome laughed. Sango snorted. "Sure you would, because you're weird too." Sango laughed with her. "Fine, I'll take a tea and a slice of lemon pie." Kagome said.

They walked to the counter while Sango went to get her friends order. Kagome sat on one of the stools to wait while she scanned the diner. It was relatively empty except for two older men and...Sesshoumaru!

_What was he doing here? He still comes here?_ Questions raced through Kagome's mind so she didn't notice him staring at her.

Sango then came out of the kitchen with warm pie and steamy tea. "Kagome, what's the problem?" Sango asked and followed Kagome's line of sight. "Oh, it's him! Don't be rude, he's looking over here. Go over and say something!" Sango said and shoved her friend into Sesshoumaru's direction.

Kagome knew she was right, but was still reluctant to go over. There was something about him that drew her to him. Kagome found her body was moving on it's own accord. Soon she found herself standing next to his table. "Good morning, Mr. Inutaishio." Kagome greeted softly. "I noticed you were here by yourself. Do you mind if I join you?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked back down at his papers and muttered something. "What was that? I'm afraid I didn't quite hear..." Kagome started. "I said sit down." Sesshoumaru said without looking up at her. Kagome smiled to herself. He was cute. Kagome sat down across from him and Sango brought her tea and pie. They ate quietly for a while, then Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Rin needs help getting ready for her dance tonight and she wanted to know if you would assist her. I already told her that you were probably busy, but..."

"I would love to help her out. It will be fun, since I doubt you'd be able to help her with make-up and such." Kagome said smiling. He dropped his paper."You'll not make her look like a whore." Sesshoumaru said sternly, obviously concerned about Rin.

Kagome's smile dropped instantly. "I would never! How could you...She's too young!" Kagome sputtered. "I'll just fix her hair." She continued softly. "Fine," he said. "I'll have someone take your car home."

Kagome was unsure of what he was talking about. "I don't understand..." she started. "I'll take you to work now and drop you at home afterwards. Is that understood?" He completed. Kagome was too shocked to say anything to him, so she just nodded her head.

Kagome made sure Sango would be okay at the hospital and made sure that she called afterward. Then she and Sesshoumaru stepped into a black limousine that was parked around the corner. The ride to work was quiet, although Kagome wanted desperately to talk with him she just couldn't think of something to say. She greeted the receptionist when she got inside the building. Sesshoumaru told her to get to work and he'll get her at five to leave.

They both went separate ways and Kagome went straight to work. Then is dawned on her, she was going to Sesshoumaru's home. The place he returns to every night. At night, his room, his bed. Does he wear anything while sleeping? Kagome thought she was going to go insane. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. She felt her face heat up. Luckily she made it to her office quickly.

It wasn't quick enough, for Ayame barged in and started to yell. "Kagome where were you yesterday! Inuyasha was alone. I had a fine time with Kouga, but Inuyasha was the third wheel." She said too loudly. "And what happened? How come you came to work with Sesshoumaru?" Ayame continued. Kagome smiled. "Good morning, Ayame." And proceeded to tell Ayame about Sango.

Ayame sat on a chair in the room. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I really hope Miroku will be alright. I'll give her a call later." Ayame frowned. Then continued. "Haku was looking for you this morning. I'm not sure why, but he was acting strange." Ayame shrugged her shoulders and stood. "Lets have lunch together. See ya!"

Haku was acting strange. Wonder what that's about. Nothing else unusual happened for the rest of the day. Ayame and Kagome worked closely together in the lab and then ate lunch together in the cafeteria. Around four thirty Kagome decided to call Sango. No one answered, so she assumed that she was still at the hospital.

Ten minutes later, Sesshoumaru's secretary came to her office door. "Um, good evening Miss Higurashi. Sesshoumaru asked me to inform you that you should be ready to meet him in the lobby downstairs." Kagome nodded her head and followed the woman to the elevator.

Kagome looked at herself in one of the mirrors that covered the inside of the elevator. "Oh my, is this how I looked all day." She said to herself as she smoothed her hair. She was in the middle of putting on her lipstick when the doors slid open and Sesshoumaru, handsome as ever was standing there and watching her.

"Are you ready now?" He asked with a smile on his face and began walking away. Kagome followed him with a slight blush on her face for getting caught. The ride to Sesshoumaru's home was exciting. Kagome spent it talking to the driver through the glass partition. She found out that Kazumo's been working for Sesshoumaru for years, generations. He has a wife, Mai and daughter, Sible. She watched the houses roll by and realized that they got bigger as they drove.

The limousine came to a stop and Kagome gasped when she saw the house. It was beautiful, the house was so wide and the garden ran all the way around. Kazumo helped Kagome out of the car and Sesshoumaru escorted her inside. As soon as the door was shut Rin came running down the stairs. "Kagome, oh, you came! This is great! Now we can get ready!" Rin exclaimed and grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and witnessed the smirk on his face before being dragged up the stairs.

Kagome took off her coat and placed her purse on a nearby chair. The room they were in obviously was made for a young girl. The walls were a light pink and the blankets and pillows were yellow and frilly. "Kagome, what do you want to do first. Hair or make-up?" Rin's voice called. She was standing in her closet and suddenly pulled out a long lavender dress.

"Oh, Rin that's a beautiful dress." Kagome and Rin were supposed to go out to buy one, but she had already went with one of her friends. "Thanks, and these are the shoes to match." Rin said and held up the shiny heels.

"Mr. Inutashio, let you buy the outfit?" Kagome asked smiling. Rin laughed. "He didn't really have a choice. It's my dress, and plus there's this new guy at school and I was told that he likes this colour." She said blushing.

Kagome's interest was sparked. "Really, a guy. I bet Mr. Inutashio doesn't know about him." Kagome laughed when Rin blushed and shook her head quickly. "Don't worry I won't say anything." Kagome promised.

Kagome worked on Rin's long hair. She placed a large bun at the back of her head with wisps of curls around her face. She looked darling. As for the make-up, light blush and gloss did the trick. A pair of diamond earrings and matching necklace added for elegance. The dress flowed around her body and the shoes gave her some extra height.

Kagome walked to the study where the maid had said Sesshoumaru was working, and knocked. "Enter." His voice was heard within. Kagome opened the door slowly and stepped inside. "Mr. Inutashio, Rin is dressed and would like you to see her." Kagome all a sudden felt timid around him. Maybe it was because she was inside of his house and it was overwhelming.

He looked up at her and was shocked at her appearance. There was no change from this morning, but she looked so...beautiful. He slowly stood up and walked towards her. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled. He had the urge to grab her and kiss her soft lips, then Rin came around the corner catching his attention. He abruptly stepped away from Kagome to give Rin his full attention. Things were getting tough when she was around.

"Sesshoumaru, how do I look?" Rin said happily and twirled around. Kagome noticed the way he looked at Rin, a way different than others. He looked proud and happy. He smiled. "Rin, you look beautiful." He said and kissed her head when she hugged him.

Just then the phone rang. Rin went to answer it, she frowned and replied 'yes' a few times. "What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked after she hung up. "Well, you see..." She began. "Rin?" Sesshoumaru warned.

Rin continued. "Well, the teacher in charge of the dance just said that two of the chaperones had to cancel and no other has been found to take their places." Sesshoumaru sighed. "So..." Rin looked at her feet and continued to talk. " Well, they have to cancel the dance if there aren't enough chaperones. It's policy. And since I'm part of the dance committee..." She began.

"No Rin!" Sesshoumaru knew what she was getting at. Kagome still didn't catch on, but when Rin looked at her she realised and blushed. "Please, Sesshy?" Rin pleaded. "My education career is on the line. I might get kicked off the committee and become an outcast. Then," she said in horror. "My grades will drop and be forced to live on the streets with no money or education." She held her face. "If you go, you can keep an eye on me." She added knowing that would bring him around.

"Fine." He agreed. "I'll go get dressed." He said and went to the stairs. Rin coughed. "But, you need a date." Rin said with a grin on her face. Then both, Sesshoumaru and Rin looked at Kagome.

"Oh!" Kagome blushed.

**-End-**

**A/N:** I believe that long wait has done something for me. I'm starting to get ideas and this chapter seems great. Only, you'll have to tell me so. It's march break so, now I'll have time to start on the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!

**-Simple-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diner Job**

Summary: Kagome worked in a small, boring diner. She was a waitress for a handsome man, who offered her a better job with his company...Her past has come back to haunt her. She's being chased by strange people. But why now?

Disclaimer: After all these chapters I still don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who gave me those wonderful reviews!

_**Last Time:**_

_Rin continued. "Well, the teacher in charge of the dance just said that two of the chaperones had to cancel and no other has been found to take their places." Sesshoumaru sighed. "So..." Rin looked at her feet and continued to talk. " Well, they have to cancel the dance if there aren't enough chaperones. It's policy. And since I'm part of the dance committee..." She began._

"_No Rin!" Sesshoumaru knew what she was getting at. Kagome still didn't catch on, but when Rin looked at her she realised and blushed. "Please, Sesshy?" Rin pleaded. "My education career is on the line. I might get kicked off the committee and become an outcast. Then," she said in horror. "My grades will drop and be forced to live on the streets with no money or education." She held her face. "If you go, you can keep an eye on me." She added knowing that would bring him around._

"_Fine." He agreed. "I'll go get dressed." He said and went to the stairs. Rin coughed. "But, you need a date." Rin said with a grin on her face. Then both, Sesshoumaru and Rin looked at Kagome._

"_Oh!" Kagome blushed._

**Chapter 13 **

"Please, Kagome." Rin pleaded. Kagome saw the way she convinced Sesshoumaru, and it was dirty! "No, I don't think I can." Kagome protested. Kagome tried to think of ways to refuse Rin's Invitation to the high school dance. Kagome was beginning to think this was Rin's idea all along. Just because Sesshoumaru couldn't say no to Rin's cute face didn't mean she couldn't.

Kagome looked at the small black watch on her wrist. "Rin, I don't think thirty minutes is enough time for me to get ready, even if it is only a semi-formal occasion." Kagome said still trying to persuade her. She looked to Sesshoumaru for help. When she agreed to help him she only meant to help Rin dress, not herself.

The look on Sesshoumaru's face was impassive, almost like he was away thinking of something else. Well, that didn't help at all. The he suddenly looked at her. "Kagome," he said and walked over to stand in front of her. "It would be an...honor if you would accompany me, and also Rin to this gathering." He said smoothly and held out his hand for her to take.

Kagome knew if she looked into his eyes she wouldn't be able to refuse him. Her boss! She tried to keep her eyes glued to his offered hand, but that didn't help. Resistance was futile. She knew his face was more appealing than the white-washed wall she was looking at. "Will you join me?" he deep voice broke her concentration.

Kagome looked into his eyes. Wrong move, Kagome! Now your trapped! His golden eyes captivated her. She could almost as though she was swimming in a pool of warm liquid gold. "Yes, Sesshoumaru. I'll go with you." She said and placed her own petit hand in his.

Just then Rin jumped on her and gave her a big squeeze. "Thank you so much," Rin said and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek. "I owe you big time." Kagome laughed to cover her blush. "Yes, Rin. You do." Then Rin released her and ran to Sesshoumaru. She jumped on him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well, don't you guys think you should get ready." Rin said as a matter of factly. She turned to Kagome. "Oh Kagome, I have just the thing for you. I bought it, put it on one day and Sesshoumaru _and_ Inuyasha told me I would never leave the house again if I didn't change. You can have it. Brand new. It will probably look better on you anyway." Rin explained as she dragged Kagome up the stairs for the second time that day. "Oh Sesshy. Don't you think you should get dressed. We have twenty-five minutes." She called in a sing-song voice.

Sesshoumaru woke up out of his daze. Everything seemed like a blur. Whenever that woman was around he did strange things. Rin was the only other female that made him do things like that. This being one of them.

Ten minutes later he was dress nicely and waiting by the door. As much as he hated being late for anything this couldn't be helped. Woman usually took longer than needed for things like this.

Meanwhile upstairs, Rin gave Kagome the dress to put on. She stepped out of the bathroom in a short black dress. The hem brushed the top her knees. It must have been longer on Rin because she was taller than the teen by at least five inches. It was plain for the fact it was a solid material, but a wide strip of black satin came around the front sitting on her shoulders. Kagome didn't find anything wrong with it and felt comfortable except for the fact that it didn't sit pretty low on her bosom. But it couldn't have been helped now.

"Oh, Kagome. I new it would look great on you!" Rin said when Kagome walked back into the girls room. "Now, you have to let me fix your hair." Rin said holding up her brush. There wasn't much she could do with it. So she let it down and straightened it a little to get rid of the frizz. They were almost done and Rin noticed Kagome's little toes sticking out.

"Kagome! What shoe size are you?" Rin asked. Kagome looked at her own feet. "Um...size seven." She replied. "Oh dear. That's not good." Rin said holding her cheek. "I'm only a six, and we can't squeeze your foot in that for the night." Before Kagome could even open her mouth Rin stuck her head out the bedroom door. "Ayla! Ayla! I need your help!" She yelled.

A seconds later a young woman with light brown hair stepped into the room. "What can I do for you, Miss Rin?" The maid asked politely. "Ayla, I need you to look in the attic for those strappy black heels I saw a few days ago while we were cleaning. Do you remember them?" The maid nodded her head. "Good. Quickly get them for Kagome." The maid nodded and left the room.

Ten minutes remained before they would be late, but that didn't bother Rin. "Don't you think we should be getting downstairs. Sesshoumaru is probably waiting." Kagome said. She wanted this night over soon. Rin sighed. "I guess so. Let's go surprise him." Rin said happily and skipped out of her room. "Surprise him with what?" Kagome asked dumbly. "With how pretty you look. Silly!" Rin said and hopped down the stairs calling Sesshoumaru's name.

Downstairs, Sesshoumaru got fed up waiting for the girls and decided to watch some television. He flipped through the weather network and a cartoon station. Then settled on a news broadcast that caught his eye.

"Welcome back, we last heard about Naraku settling his business in an alleyway downtown Tokyo. It seems he has made an appearance with two other criminals, the two alleged people from before. He was last spotted twenty minutes away from the alley in an old run-down apartment complex." Said a woman's voice as the screen changed to a peaceful looking apartment building. Sesshoumaru thought it was pretty weird for a widely known criminal to be making so many appearances. Maybe that's what he wants all along. "These sightings are rare and if you citizens of Japan have any tips, please call us at..." the woman gave out a crime stoppers number and the broadcast told people to be careful out late on the roads.

Just then he heard Rin calling his name. He stood up and walked to the stairs to find out what was taking them. He stopped and looked up. There, Rin and Kagome came walking down the steps. When he saw Kagome was stunned at how beautiful she looked in such a simple dress. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and...you know the rest. The only indication he showed to his reaction was a small smirk upon his lips.

Kagome blushed as she and Rin walked down slowly. "Sesshoumaru, we're waiting for Alya to get Kagome her shoes and we'll be ready." Rin announced when they reached the ground floor. "Sesshy, doesn't she look..." Rin was about to compliment Kagome's look.

"Beautiful." Sesshoumaru finished and went to stand closer to her. Each step he took Kagome's blush brightened. He said she was beautiful. She thought she was only fair looking, she would never have even classified herself as beautiful. No one had even call her beautiful before, well the only exception was her mother. But that doesn't count.

Rin noticed the way her brother looked at Kagome the whole day. He was the one who even suggested they ask Kagome to come over to help. Kagome seemed like a nice woman, she would be good for Sesshoumaru. The thing was; Kagome worked for him. Oh well, maybe that didn't have to interfere. Rin cleared her throat and muttered something about going to wait in the limousine.

As soon as the door shut behind Rin, the maid, Ayla came down the stairs with a shoe box in her arms. "Miss Kagome." She said softly and held out the box. "These are for you." Kagome smiled and took the offered box. "Thank you." She said and opened the top. Inside was a pair of black strappy sandals. Kagome took them out and was about to put them on.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru said and took them from her. "Let me do it." he said and bend down to place them on her tiny feet. Kagome blushed more than ever. "No," she said. "You don't have to." She squeaked when Sesshoumaru put his hand on her ankle. He placed the shoe on and strapped it on. Then did the same for the other foot.

Kagome didn't notice she was clutching his shoulders until he made the move to stand. She gasped and let go. "Sorry, Mr. Inutaishio." She said and brought her hands to her sides.

"Let's go." He said and grabbed her hand. Loser! She yelled to herself. Acting like a love-sick puppy and he's probably laughing at her now. He held the car door open for Kagome to get in, and then slid in beside her.

They made it to the banquet hall with a minute to spare. Rin had to go and help her peers set up, but before doing so she introduced Kagome and Sesshoumaru to the teacher in charge. The teacher told them their instructions and left them. Not knowing what to do while the dance was being prepared they stood there watching girls dressed in elegant gowns talking and taking pictures. The occasional couple walk by holding hands.

"Ladies and gentleman." An old man stood on a stool announced. "The 15t h annual Ribbon High Semi-formal ceremony is about to begin. Please take this time to move into the awards room." Students began to line up and enter the room for dinner part of the evening.

The rest of the chaperones were told to sit together at a table at the back. Dinner was served. A piece of chicken breast, with a dinner roll, pasta and a salad. Then desert was serve. It was a choice of ice-cream sundae or assorted tarts and cakes filled with fruit. Kagome chose the ice-cream and Sesshoumaru decided to take the cake.

It was already thirty minutes into the program, and there was many hours left. Next they had the school band play a few pieces. Then one of the teachers announced the dance was about to begin and the chairs and tables were being stack and put away. The music was being played and slowly people started standing up and moving to the beat.

On occasion the DJ played a slow song and either couples hopped up to dance together or singles groaned and sat down. Rin soon came over to Kagome and told introduced her to some friends, who seemed to want Sesshoumaru's attention only. Kagome just smiled at Sesshoumaru, he held an irritated expression on his face.

Rin's friends soon left them and it was the three of them standing at the side. "Sesshy," She whispered. "Ask Kagome to dance. She looks bored." Rin demanded. Kagome looked utterly bored. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at Rin's command. It would be the polite thing to do. She was his date. "Kagome, would you like to dance with me?" He said. "You are not obligated to..."

"I would love to." Kagome interrupted. She was glad for the offer. She saw the way those boys at the other end of the hall were looking at her. She clasped his offered hand and he led her to the dance floor. He held her closely to his warm body, both of her hands around his neck while his rested on her waist. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This wasn't so bad, so she thought.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

**-End-**

**A/N:** Okay guys, here it is. Just like I said. It's not the best chapter, but it's all I have right now. I have about five minutes before Inuyasha starts. So, I have to go. Please review and tell me anything. Even if it's just to say hello. Review! Review!

**-Simple-**


End file.
